1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conference system and an event management server to hold a conference through a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a conference system to hold a conference by sharing a video image and voice with remote places using video conference devices having cameras, microphones and speakers are known. These video conference devices each have an integrated camera, microphone and speaker, and therefore are portable. Further, this conference system enables the video conference devices to be placed on desks and, consequently, can clearly display the vicinity of conference attendees and conference attendees.
Meanwhile, a so-called “interactive whiteboard” is known in which a touch panel is mounted on a large display having a size of about 40 inches to 60 inches using a liquid crystal or plasma flat panel or a projector. Further, most interactive whiteboards in recent years have a built-in remote conference function. For example, by using a plasma interactive whiteboard, it is possible to share not only a video image and voice but also a hand-written letter in a real time.
Further, for example, a remote conference system is disclosed which, to hold a conference by sharing a video image at each site at which a conference attendee speaks, when a pause of a speech of a conference attendee is detected, automatically switches a display on a monitor to a video image at another site (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-304009).
There is a need to provide a conference system and an event management server which enable clearly displaying conference attendees, and displaying an operator when the operator operates a conference device to realize smooth communication when a conference is held.